Swensons with Carl Tart
"Swensons with Carl Tart" is Episode 236 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Carl Tart. "Swensons with Carl Tart" was released on January 30, 2020. Synopsis For the final stop on our Midwest tour, Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Brooklyn Nine-Nine) joins the 'boys to review a Cleveland drive-in favorite; Swensons. Plus a local edition of Snack or Wack with a surprise drop in guest. Recorded live at the Agora Theatre and Ballroom [in Cleveland - ed.] Nick's intro "This shocking act of disloyalty from our homegrown chosen one sends the exact opposite lesson of what we would want our children to learn and who we would want them to become!" This excerpt is from an open letter posted by Cleveland Cavaliers owner Dan Gilbert, in the aftermath of Lebron "King" James' 2010 special The Decision when Lebron departed the team that drafted him and took his talents to South Beach. Gilbert, a Detroit billionaire who built his fortune through predatory loans, displayed his famous temper in the unhinged screed which was filled with all-caps declarations, misused quotation marks, and written in Comic Sans font. James' frustration with his team owner's ineptitude was part of why he chose to spend four years with the Miami Heat, as part of a "Big Three" with Dwayne Wade and Chris Bosh where, despite Gilbert's guarantee, he won two championships. But in July of 2014, a very different letter was published - this one by Lebron himself titled "I'm Coming Home." Lebron then left Miami to return to the Cavaliers as part of a big three with Kyrie Irving and Kevin Love and again his team became the best in the Eastern Conference. The gambit paid off. In 2016, Lebron's Cavaliers, in a stunning game-7 road victory over the 73-9 Golden State Warriors, won Cleveland's first pro sports title in 52 years. And to celebrate, the King paid a visit to a drive-in burger stand that has come to be identified as one of Ohio's most beloved chain restaurants. The eatery, founded in 1934 by a man who went by "Pop", is known for its burgers, its array of milkshakes - whose flavors can be combined in myriad ways - and its specialty ginger ale infusions, including a Grape California, Cherry Ohio, and Orange Florida. Today, with 12 locations across the Buckeye State, this purveyor of what Forbes Magazine proclaimed "America's Best Burger," is like King James himself, an Akron original. As for Lebron's order, as told to a curious student at his I Promise school, he gets a big three of a double cheeseburger, onion rings, and a banana milkshake. This week on Doughboys: Swensons. Fork rating Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, they test a snack item and decide if it is good or bad. For this episode, Mitch's friend from Quincy, and previous Doughboys guest, Dano joins them. He brings with him some flavors of Cleveland's Mitchell's Homemade Ice Cream: Bing Cherry Chocolate Chunk, Caramel Sea Salt, and Pralines & Cream. They ranked them in order of their preferences, and more or less enjoyed all of the flavors. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #IPromise #Kranch The Feedbag Photos